Valour and Glory
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: The Trials of Strife had begun, and Caprice was ready to seek fame and fortune...and, y'know, save the world and all that. Still, all of the champions had different motives. And as she saw, the Keepers of the Code seemed to realize that...


**Valour and Glory**

_Valour and Glory huh? Cripes, they're not even trying._

_How so?_

"Gah!"

Caprice jumped into the air. By the time she'd returned to solid ground, her pistol was in her right hand, and an acid grenade in her left. But seeing the source of the voice, she realized that they were unneeded.

"Minerva."

And useless at such a close range anyway.

_Caprice, _the psionic warrior said, her face as impassive as always. _Still agile. That will no doubt serve you in the Trials of Strife._

"I told you before, you overgrown fish lady," Caprice snapped, even as she holstered her weapons. "Don't read my mind, don't talk to me with telepathy, and don't sneak up on me."

_Your foes will not be as kind._

"You-"

_But to put your subconsciousness at ease, you did remember to lock the key to your safe on your ship, so your crew will wait for your return before you find the Treasure of Captain Blade._

…_dick._

Caprice turned around. Both she and Minvera were of the Plane of Water, but that was the only thing the pair had in common, she reflected. She was a human pirate, Minerva was some warrior mystic of a species she didn't even know the name of.

_Actually my species' name is-_

And she didn't know when to shut up either, Caprice reflected, that she never seemed to open her mouth notwithstanding. So she kept walking. Past the other potential recruits for the Army of the Light. Past Rook, as he brooded like all Grey Elves did. Past Ace, as he boasted about the size of his axe as well as his manhood. Past Minerva, as she followed her.

_You following me? _Caprice thought.

_Just curious what you meant about Valour and Glory._

_Read my mind, you know what._

_I would prefer you explained it._

Caprice stopped short. Partly because there was a boy leading a hungry-looking dragon through the crowd, but mostly because of the fish-woman's words. She looked back at Minerva, standing there impassively. And a second later, she turned towards the banners that hung from the balcony above, part of the castle where the Keepers of the Code dwelt.

"Our teams," the pirate explained. "One's called Valour, one's called Glory."

_Your point?_

"Well, come on Minnie, think about it," Caprice exclaimed. "One side gets to be put in Valour – y'know, tree huggers, heroes, people who fight for what's right and all that stuff they teach you at school."

_You didn't go to school._

"And the other," the pirate continued, "is Glory. Those in it for themselves. For fame, fortune, and women. Or men, I guess…"

_And what does that mean?_

"Well, think about it," Caprice said. "The Codekeepers want valorous people, not glory-seekers." She gestured to Ace, the twat still swinging his axe around. "They've already judged us. They've made pre-conceptions. And they're-"

A trumpet sounded from the balcony. Out walked a herald, clad in resplendent robes, armour, and wielding a staff that was twice as tall as he was.

"Heroes, heed me," he called. "Heed me, as you have heeded the words of the Keepers of the Code. Heed their guidance in the Trials of Strife. Heed your directions, and your assignments. For the Trials of Strife have begun!"

Cheering rippled through the crowd. Caprice rolled her eyes. She wanted to be back on her ship, surrounded by people she could give orders to. If not for the chance of loot at the end of this sordid affair, she knew she'd have never even bothered.

"The first combatant on the side of Glory…Caprice the Pirate!"

Polite clapping rippled throughout the heroes, followed by a few comments about gender, pirates, and reproductive organs. Caprice remained impassive.

_Does it bother you?_ Minerva asked.

_Meh, _the pirate thought, shrugging. _I'm in this for glory, I suppose they're bearded wise guys for a reason._

"And the first combatant on the side of Valour…Minerva the Psychic!"

Cheers rippled through the crowd this time. Caprice glared at them. Glared at Minerva. Minerva smiled.

_Since when do you smile?_

"When I'm happy."

Caprice looked aghast. "You can talk?!"

"Oh yes," she said, still grinning like a shark Caprice had once fought off. "But only when it suits me."

Caprice swore

"And watching you writhe, letting the salt rub in." She smiled. "That _does _suit me."

Caprice sighed. It made sense, she supposed. Minerva being the mysterious water fish person psychic lady that everyone looked up to, her being the underdog pirate who'd never done a deed for nothing in her life. All that remained to be seen was who else was on her team.

"The second combatant on the side of Glory…Ace the Warrior!"

Cheers erupted. Caprice groaned.

Going back to treasure hunting suddenly felt far more appealing.

* * *

_A/N_

_Is it just me, or has there been an explosion in the MOBA genre in recent times?_

_I'm going to be so bold to say that it isn't just me, but since similar surges have been involved in genres such as the platformer, FPS, and MMORPG over time, the MOBA doesn't seem that unique in that regard. But anyway, among said surge is _Strife_. And what caught my eye in a gameplay demo was that one team was called "Valour," the other "Glory." First thought was, "well, those are interesting names given the game's lore." Second thought was, "jot the idea down." Third thought involved actually writing it._


End file.
